Pie and Pudding
by Kirei Tsuki
Summary: Cliff and Claire compare ways they are alike while also unlocking their true personalities during their new lives as newbies in Mineral Town
1. Pie & Pudding Friendly

**Claire: So this is about me?**

**KT: You and Cliff, hey where is he, eh?**

**Claire: CLLLLIIIIIFFFF!!!!!!!!!**

**Cliff: Claire, I've been here this whole time. . .**

**KT: Awkward. . .**

**Disclaimer: I wish for more pie and ownership of HMMFOMT but i don't own any of those... sucks, i know**

* * *

**~Cooking Festival~**

"The Cooking Festival will start at 12 o'clock today but first, the cooking gourmet is to fat to fit on the train so we'll be having three judges, so do your best today!The challenge is two desserts combined!" With that his piggish form disappeared in the crowd. I over heard Manna and Lilliah arguing over who was gonna make what, again...I walked over before Manna would have the urge to kill the cripled woman.

"Both of you guys can cook the same thing, it doesn't really matter." I swear...they both thanked me and walked away. Such good friends. I headed to my farm, Moon Shine Farm, to start my own cooking.

* * *

~2 hours later~

Brilliant! I am sooooo brilliant! Mwa ha ha ha haha ha ha haha!!!! That was weird. Chocolate Chiffon Pie with chocolate pudding! The two awesomest desserts! Oh yeah! I headed out the door to my own farm after packing my camera. I want to get a few pictures of my friends for my family back in the city. When I got to Rose Square I found Mayor Thomas ASAP!

"Hello Claire, do you have an enrty?" he grinned as he drooled over the obvious dessert in my hand. "Yep!" Dur-hur-hur-hur! "Good! We'll be starting in a little bit!" "Okay..." I said handing him the dish and walking away. I noticed Cliff sitting on the bench. He never goes to cooking festivals! Oh gawd he's gorgeous! "Heya babydoll." I grinned. "He-hello, Claire." "I haven't seen you since yu gave me that necklace last summer. I'm still wearing it ya know." I smirked showing him the trincket. Cliff smiled shyly. " I'm sorry. Ann keeps me locked up after church. S-she's really jealous of you. Gray always locks the door for her." "That's only because she has a crush on you. Well, and Jack too. Ya know, my cousin, with the appliance store." "Yeah, we've met."

"Hey! Ya know, I should totally come to the church more, with you! Hey, who else do you know here?" " I only know Ann, Doug, Jack, Carter, and you." he whispered."Oh, wellll, that's my best friend, Elli, she's kind of a perv, that's Popuri and Rick, they're sibilings, Lilliah's their mother, then that's Doctor, he's been wanting to meet you, he's Elli's crush but he doesn't know that she likes him, his real name is Trent, theat's Kai, Popuri's bf and Rick totally hates him, he's overprotective with Po, I don't know why Kai's here in the Spring but, anyways, that's Duke, his wife Manna, who run the winery, it's right next door to the inn, that's Stu, Elli's bro, May, Barley, her grandpa, Saibara, grays grandad and owner of the Blacksmith shop, Zack, Won, Basil, Mary, Anna, Jeff, Karen, and in the wheel chair is Elli and Stu's grandma Ellen. That's Gotz, he lives in the mountains, he's a loner, and last Harris, the Mayor's son. Phew, that's a lot." "Uhhh....thanks...Claire?" he sweatdrops. "Getting comfy with the judges, I see." Ann yelled, drawing everyone's attention. "Huh?" Claire looked up. "Don't play dumb! You're trying to cheat!" "No! She wasn't! Ann!" Cliff jumped in, standing up. Ann began to raise her voice, jealous that Cliff was defending Claire, "Please don't lie, Cliffy, you don't need to, especially not for her! Claire is a cheater!" "I didn't even know that Cliff was a judge!" Claire stood up, immidiately, ignoring the questioning looks from the older villagers. "She was talking to him a lot, _and_ , she metioned towards the table." Ann and Won both grinned as Won finished his statement. '_That dirty lying gay salesman!' Claire sneered in her head. _"What the heck! That's a LIE!" Claire yelled. "Well, since we're not certain, I'm afaid I'll have to disqualify you, Claire." M. Thomas said, clearing his throat, while staring at Claire's chest. _'Ewwww. He's a perv!' she shivered. _"But...." "Claire..." Mayor frowned. "But Mayor, you don't know if she cheated!" Elli yelled, knowing Ann. Mary, Jack, Popuri, and Karen all nodded, with a few 'yeahs' entered in there. Mayor Thomas began to walk away, "The rules are the rules, children, that is it!" He made his way back to the table. "Fine!" Claire frowned, and walked out of Rose Square.

CLIFF'S POV

"That wasn't fair." Cliff yelled at the teens at the bench who also agreed an was wrong. Cliff's eyes got wide as Ann slipped Won a twenty. "Why'd Ann have to go and do that!?" Mary fumed. "I know right! She can be such a bitch!" Karen glared at Ann who talked happily with Harris and the Mayor. Gray also added, " Only because she wants you to see Claire in a bad way." "Well her plan backfired." Cliff glared. Mayor thomas walked up to the group, "WHAT?!" Cliff yelled, shocking everyone, and causing Rick to wet his pants. "It's uh...time for the judging...Clifford..." The Mayor stated, ready to pee as well.

~during the testing~

Won: Thank you Ann! This is very delicious! *winks at her*

Zack: Mmmm, quite appetizing! Good job!

Cliff: It's....ok....I think . . .

Ann: Oh thank you, _Cliffy_! *cliff scolds at her, causing her to jump, a psyco killer popping into her head.*

~AFTER JUDGING~

M.T: And the winner is....ANN! *crowd cheers, except for all the teens*

~CLEANUP~

Ann skipped over to where Cliff and Doctor Trent were chatting. "Cliffy! Look! I won!" her smile decreases as Cliff glares. "I hope you're proud of yourself, 'cause I'm not." Ann scoffs and goes to talk with Jack* "I gotta go." Cliff frowns, picking up Claire's untouched dessert. Cliff walked out of the square, bumping into Claire who he was guessing going back to get her dessert. "Oh! Cliff, hey. I was just, uh...." "Going back to get this?" I laughed. "Yeah...that." I grinned, "You. . .wanna share it." "I don't know." "I gots pies y pudding!."(does little jig) "Crap! We don't have a..." "Spork!!!" "Huh?" "I-I was g-gonna bring you curry, because, you know, I heard you liked it, and I, you know, was gonna give it to you, so we can use it for this..." "Oh." "You try it first!" "Why?" he chuckled. "You're the judge!" "Are you trying to poison me?" His laugh grew larger causing me to laugh. "Never!" "You are maniacal..." "Cliff! Ok, ok, fine! We'll taste it together!" "How?" "I'll break the spork down the middle. It is made of plastic." "Oh, right..."

* * *

Ann: He's not into me. . .he's still into her! You told me it would work!

Jack: No I didn't, you asked if it would work, then you said it would and after you laughed like a crazed maniac.

Ann: Psyco path not maniac . . .

Jack: Your point?

Ann: What is wrong with me?! What's so different to where he wants her?!

Jack: Claire is outgoing, funny, random, and nice, and she doesn't try to be sexy, well, most of the time.

Ann: You just called your own cousin sexy . . .

Jack: Yeah, I know, I almost puked while saying it, not that she's ugly, she just looks like my mother and aunt, they're twins. . .

Ann: And me?

Jack: You? *chuckles* You? Your sexy without even trying, you're devious, but helpful and entertaining. Happy and sometimes, you worry to much.

Ann: Worry? I don't worry!

Jack: You worry about whether or not Cliff likes you better.

Ann: SO! It's not like I have a chance with anyone else in this town! Well...except for Won *shivers* ew . . .

Jack: What about me?

Ann: What about you...* Jack kisses her ever so lightly, but just enough to shock her*

J-Jack...

Jack: What is it, Ann?

Ann: I don't want Cliff anymore . . .

Jack: What do you want?

Ann: You. . .*she kisses him again* Wait. I have to make this right. I have to go apologize.

Jack: Ann . . .

Ann: Yeah?

Jack: Good girl.

Ann: Yeah.

Ann walked over to where she saw Cliff exit. She noticed the two sitting on the curve of the rode. She smiled. The two looked up and smiled. Apology excepted. Jack came over to Ann and grabbed her friend.

Jack: IF WE'RE ALL FRIENDS NOW, I'M STEALING HER AWAY TO THE INN, NOW!

C+C: Oh gosh, JACK!

Ann: *giggles and the two leave*

Claire: I better go.

I stepped back by mistake and stumbled causing me to fall onto Cliff.

(Claire) Ohmigosh!!!

(Cliff) Nice view. **(A/n: well what do you expect a guy to see when a girl falls on him wearing a white v-neck shirt?!?! oh yeah, and blue jeans and brown cowboy boots)**

*****the two quickly stand up*

Cliff: So. Pie and Pudding . . .they go together don't you think?

Claire: Yeah. I guess they do.

*the two turn and walk their seperate ways

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------to be continued! its not over yyyyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**Kirei Tsuki: Soooo?**

**Cliff: That kinda hurt . . .**

**Claire: Nice view huh?**

***Cliff blushes and fangirls faint***

**Claire: Thanks for reading and WHERE THE HECK DID THOSE FANGIRLS COME FROM!?!?!**

**KT: . . . Idk . . .**

***Ann walks in and audience pulls out chainsaws***

**Ann: WTH!?! we're friends now!**

**KT: Yeahhhh, but they're still mad about you being mean to Claire**

**Ann: wha...**

**Claire: AND CLIFF!**

**Ann: OH NO!**

**KT+Claire: FANGIRLS, ATTACK!!!!!!!!**

**Ann: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!**

**C+C: Plz review . . . **

**Cliff: Should we go help her?**

**Claire: Tsuki! . . . Tsuki . . .what the hell are you doing?**

***screen shows me sitting and eating cereal***

**KT: Eating cereal?**

**C+C: . . .right**


	2. AUTHORS NOTE

**Hey everyone, I know its been a while since I've posted anything and I plan to start this summer now that I've recovered from my illnesses, surgery, school, talent show, and drivers ed. If you are reading my other stories they will all have a note telling you whether or not I ever plan on continuing that fanfiction. I'll be continuing a lot and updates might take a while, but I'm gonna try to continue. Here is a list of the fics im going to continue:**

**Azzurra-chan! – Of course I wanna continue this one everyne who's read and reviewed it deserves to have it completed! I rly wanna finish it! I'll be taking song request for it and also, you can all thank DramaRose13 I will be taking request if you want to see what the characters look like in the future including their kids! Heartandstar101, thanks for letting me know but I feel these fit them a bit better lol and I apologize for the italics, don't know how that happened! MusicLuver78901 and the mysterious Juliette, thank you for asking me to update! If Juliette ever reads this, send me a message girl, you get a free request for being so dedicated evn though I've been holdin out on ya OTL gomenasai!**

**The Heart of San Lorenzo – I've only just begun! Haha!**

**JLU OUTTAKES – will be deleted! I'm sorry guys, I just lost interest in it. It was gonna b a random nonsense fic :P**

**Plan GBMAWWT will continue and so will Orabelle, the Water Mistress because PGBMAWWT is dedicated to two other authors and I apologize for not writing and it's a prequel to Orabelle. It may take a while tho…**

**Pie and Pudding - I had all the freakin rough drafts! I needa find them all again! Then I can finish this one! Wish me luck guys!**

**OK! I think that's it. :P Sorry for being MIA for so long I didnt mean to let everyone down! Please have faith in me! Had a lot going on! I love you guys, and I'll write soon. **

**P.S. Check out my online comic on deviantart! Some of you might enjoy it! Its called "Fuego" :D**


	3. Final Decision

Hey guys, long time, no update! I'm really sorry about this! But I've come to you guys with a major decision. Because of work, school (my senior year) and my manga production, I've realized I've put way too much on my plate. So not only will I be deleting stories, I'll only be finishing a few, and it may take a bit for updates.

HERE'S THE DEAL

I will be continuing _Little Wonders_ (Brainy future fic for Hey Arnold!), _The Chronicles of Deep Voice _(a fic that tells the HA! Movie from Helga's POV), _Supposedly Perfect_ (I am determined to make a fic shipping LilaxSid!), _Team Vexes_ (a Code Lyoko fic about the supporting characters), _Pie and Pudding _(a ClairexCliff Harvest Moon fic) will be redone.

*TDWT Challenge – I may bring this back later so it'll staying here, we'll see

**NOW FOR THE BIG ONE:**

_**Azzurra! **_**(a DxC post-Total Drama fic) will be deleted. But don't be upset, because it will return! I will be redoing it because I want it to align with my newest upcoming fic, **_**9 Months, 9 Lives**_**. This will be a prequel to **_**Azzurra!**_** I want to do this mainly because not only will it be exciting to write, I want to experiment with multiple characters. I hope all of you will check it out and get excited, 'cause there will be some art for this one!**

These are the fics that will be deleted:

*Kirei Tsuki's Hey Arnold Challenges: I just don't have the time or the motive for these. I think I'll just stick to art requests lol I'm much better at that. As for the one I have done, it will be turned into a one shot.

*Its Not All Black and White (XavRia fic)

*A Moment with the Minis : I don't need it anymore lol (Hey Arnold short)

*Curly's Angels: Just not interested in pursuing this one, sorry guys (Hey Arnold fic)

*Plan GBMAWWT! : No longer have the interest and it is poorly written. This was like, middle school. (BMxWW)

*Oraabelle the Water Mistress: same as Plan GBMAWWT! (BMxWW)

I apologize if some of you are upset about my official decisions. The CAST LIST FOR 9 MONTHS, 9 LIVES will be posted on my deviantart either TODAY or TOMORROW!


End file.
